Mass Effect: The Rise of a Black Knight
by Flipkicks
Summary: It's 2 years since the battle of the Citadel against Saren and his army of Geth. Now facing an unknown threat, the Shepard siblings enlist the help of very unlikely allies. Without any choice, they agree to the help as they must gain the loyalty of their new allies.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Flipkicks here and I bring you a new story called Mass Effect: The Black Knight, a Mass Effect and Code Geass Crossover. Mostly set in the Mass Effect universe with the Code Geass characters in the story. Lelouch and male Shepard are the main protagonists of this story and FemShep is the main female protagonist setting in the second game.**

**I am not copying The Illusive Emperor by Nicolai Alvin Hubert as this is my own story for those of you wondering about the dates.**

**I do not own neither series**

* * *

><p><strong>Background<strong>

**Timeline:**

**2077 CE:  
><strong>Liara T'Soni is born.

**2134 CE:  
><strong>Steven Hackett is born.

**2137 CE:  
><strong>David Anderson is born.

**2139 CE:**  
>Saren Arterius is born.<p>

**2140 CE:  
><strong>Construction of Gagarin Station (Jump Zero) begins beyond the orbit of Pluto.

**2143 CE:**  
>Thane Krios is born.<p>

**2147 CE:  
><strong>Trace amounts of element zero are discovered on Mars

**2148 CE: Humanity Discovers Mass Effect Physics**

Humanity discovers a small cache of highly advanced Prothean technology hidden deep beneath the surface of Mars on the south polar region of Promethei Planum. Building on the remnants of this long extinct race, humans quickly explore the science of mass effect fields, leading to the development of faster than lighttravel and beginning detailed exploration of the Sol system.

**2149 CE:  
><strong>

Following information from the translated data cache on Mars, humans discover that Charon, Pluto's moon, is actually a massive piece of dormant Prothean technology, a mass relay, encased in ice. Once activated, Jon Grissom leads the first team of explorers through the relay, which instantaneously transports them to another relay in Arcturus, 36 light-years away. The explorers discover that the mass relays are part of a vast network, making travel across the galaxy possible. The Systems Alliance charter is signed by the eighteen largest nations on Earth. The Alliance soon becomes the military and exploratory spearhead of humanity.

**2150 CE:  
><strong>Miranda Lawson is born.

The Systems Alliance begins the first surveys for colonization prospects outside the Sol System. One of these surveys discovers the planet Terra Nova.

**2152 CE:  
><strong>The Delta Pavonis Foundation, a major consortium based on Earth, begins settlement of humanity's first extra-solar colony world, the planet Demeter. Later that year, additional colonies are founded on Eden Primeand Terra Nova.

Thane Krios is submitted for training as an assassin under the hanar.

**2154 CE:  
><strong>Hannah Shepard gave birth to twins John Shepard and Jen Shepard on April 11th 2154 CE,Earth; United Sates, NYC. John is the oldest by 2 minutes.

** 2155 CE:**

Saren Arterius is promoted to active service in the turian military at the age of 16.  
>The Systems Alliance occupies completed portions of Arcturus Station, intended to become the Alliance's headquarters.<br>Jeff "Joker" Moreau is born. Earth, Los Angeles, California.

**2156 CE:  
><strong>Arcturus Station is formally inaugurated.  
>A small number of human children exposed to element zero exhibit minor telekinetic abilities.<br>Kai Leng is born. Earth, China (Hong Kong).

**2157 CE:  
><strong>Pluto's orbit becomes circularized as a result of mass relay operations.  
>Jacob Taylor is born. Earth, United States, Brooklyn NYC.<br>David Anderson graduates from Officer Candidate School with the rank of Second Lieutenant.

**The Humiliation "The First Contact".**

Anderson graduates from the Officer Candidate School with the rank of Second Lieutenant and receives the designation of the N7 Program.

**2158 CE:**

Humans learn the potential of biotics. An international effort to track element zero exposures begins. Roughly 10% of recorded exposed children show indications of biotic ability.  
>April 14: Ashley Williams is born.<p>

**2159 CE:**  
>Saren Arterius becomes the youngest turian to be inducted into the Spectres.<p>

**2160 CE:  
><strong>The Systems Alliance Parliament is formed.  
>With the existence of human biotics firmly established, the Biotic Acclimation and Temperance Training(BAaT) program is set up on Gagarin Station to train potential candidates and develop biotic implants.<p>

The biotic drug red sand is first used. The Blue Suns mercenary group is founded by Zaeed Massani and Vido Santiago in the Skyllian Verge.

Kasumi Goto is born.

**2161 CE:  
><strong>Jack is born.

Tali'Zorah nar Rayya is born.

**2165 CE:**

After an Alliance research station at Sidon is attacked, David Anderson searches for those responsible alongside Kahlee Sanders, and discovers an Alliance scientist, Dr. Shu Qian, was conducting illegal AI research to unlock the secrets behind a mysterious artifact discovered near the Perseus Veil. Eventually, Anderson is assigned to work with Saren Arterius to track down Dr. Qian and his batariansupporter, Edan Had'dah. However, Saren instead kills both Dr. Qian and Had'dah, blames Anderson for the mission's failure, and uses Dr. Qian's research to search for the artifact himself.

Terrorists steal antimatter from the Alliance cruiser SSV Geneva. The sole figure arrested names his sponsor "Cerberus". This is the first such incident of sabotage connected to the Cerberus organization.

After a disagreement between Vido Santiago and Zaeed Massani over hiring batarians into the Blue Suns, Vido betrays Zaeed and leaves him for dead. All records of Zaeed's involvement in the Blue Suns are erased.

Jack is abducted by Cerberus agents on Eden Prime. They fake her death and take her to the Teltin Facility on Pragia as part of a project intended to improve biotic potential in humans.

**2168 CE:  
><strong>Suzaku Kururugi is born on July 10th 2168 CE, Earth; Tokyo, Japan. Son of Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi.  
>Lelouch Lamperouge is born on December 5th, 2168 CE, United States, records lost.<br>Kallen Kozuki is born on March 29th 2168 CE, Japan. Daughter of a American and Japanese woman.

**2172 CE:**

John Stayed with his uncle and aunt (Father's side) while Jen was traveling with their parents in space. John was a troubled kid as he joined a gang and committed crimes but realizing the dangers, he enlisted in the Alliance to escape the past. Jen followed in their parents footsteps also, Dates enlisted 04/12/2172 (John) 04/14/2172 (Jen).

Kai Leng enlists in the Alliance Military.

**2173 CE:  
><strong>Kaiden Alenko enlists in Alliance Military.

**2174 CE:  
><strong>Ashley Williams enlists in Alliance Military.

**2176 CE:  
><strong>James Vega enlists in Alliance Military.

Kai Leng was awarded the N7 designation by the Alliance's Interplanetary Combatives Academy, but later that year he is dishonorably discharged and imprisoned for first-degree

**2183 CE: Mass Effect.  
><strong>

Geth attacked Eden Prime, date: 01/02/2183  
>Ashley Williams joins the Normandy crew.<br>Nihlus and Jenkins KIA.

Saren is labeled a traitor, Jen and John are the first humans to become Spectres.  
>Anderson 'retires' from Military combat and gives John and Jen the SSV Normandy. Date: 110/2183  
>Garrus, Tali and Wrex joins the Normandy crew.<p>

The SSV Normandy travled to Feros where Jen lead the ground team consist of Garrus and Ashley. Date: 1/15/2183  
>All colonist of Zhu's Hope survive.<p>

The SSV Normandy travled to Noveria where John lead the ground team consist of Wrex, Tali and Kaiden. Date 1/20/2183  
>Gianna brings down Anoleis for his corruption.<br>Matriarch Benezia was killed.  
>The Rachni queen escapes.<p>

The SSV Normandy travled to the Artemis Tau Cluster in search of T'Soni, The siblings lead the team to find the doctor. 1/30/2183  
>Liara joins the crew.<p>

The SSV Normandy travled to Virmire to find more clues on Saren. John lead team 1 with Garrus, Liara and Tali while Jen lead team 2 with Ashley, Tali, Kaiden and Wrex. Date: 2/15/2183  
>Jen spares Wrex as he is one of the important members of their team.<br>John helped Kirrahe and Jen by disarming the alarm and killed the guards.  
>Kaiden was pronounced K.I.A. after John chose to save Williams.<p>

The SSC Normandy travled to Illos where John lead the ground team with Liara and Garrus, Jen and the others went to the Citadel for the final battle.  
>John learned the truth the Conduit. 218/2183  
>After learning the truth, John and his team were transported to the Citadel to confront Saren.<br>After killing Saren, everyone in the Citadel focused their attention on Sovereign.  
>The Ascension was saved, The Council was saved,Anderson was appointed as the Human representative for the Council.<p>

Lelouch, Kallen and Suzaku enlisted to Cerberus by meeting Jacob. Date: 3/01/2183  
>One month after the Battle of the Citadel, the SSV Normandy is attacked and destroyed by an unidentified assailant, resulting in the death of Commander Shepard. Later, the Systems Alliance officially declares Shepard "killed in action". 318/2183

Commander Shepard's body is recovered by Blue Sunsmercenaries for the Shadow Broker, who has been hired by the Collectors. Cerberus eventually obtains the body with the help of Liara T'Soni and begins work on the Lazarus Project. 03/25/2183


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys Flipkicks here and I bring you a new chapter for Mass Effect: The Rise of a Black Knight. Thank you guys for checking this story out and leaving your reviews on the story.**

**I do not own neither series**

* * *

><p><strong>Dossiers <strong>

Unknown solar system.

Gazing in the bright young sun, a gentlemen around in his 40's per say is wondering about his project his top scientist and medics are doing. This project is called the Lazarus Project; the 'rebirth' of two known human soldiers, John and Jen Shepard.

'Seems everything is going as plan.' He looks at his data pad where the Lazarus project is at 50%. As he continues to look at his data clipboard, a beautiful woman probably in her mid 30's walks up to her boss.

"Sir."

"Ah Miranda, good timing." He takes a puff of his cigarette. "How are the preparations?" He asks her.

"Everything is going as plan sir. We managed to get the muscles intact as well as their biotics." Miranda stated.

"Good. Are the dossiers prepared?"

"Yes sir. So far we've managed to find some suitable candidates for their squad." She hands him her data pad with a good rebel and scientist in Omega. "Archangel;rebel and freedom fighter against the Blue Suns, Blood Pack and Eclipse. Mordin Solucs; a Salarian doctor and former S.T.G member in the slums of Omega. These men could help in against the Reapers." He continues to read the data pad and saw 3 familiar faces. "I didn't think you'll add Lelouch, Suzaku and Kallen to his dossier, Miranda." He sounded a bit shocked to see their names.

"With all do respect sir, I think they have the potential to be the best, especially Lelouch." He didn't think he'll ever hear those words coming out of her.

"What makes you think Lelouch has the best potential Miranda? I remember correctly that you've been roughly hard on the poor kid when he first joined us." He remembers her harsh treatment on Lelouch during his training.

"Well sir, while he may not show his potential. I've seen his work and skills as a soldier. He is the only unique soldier in Cerberus to be a Soldier and Infiltrator. And plus while I may not know the siblings, there's something in him that can be compared to the John Shepard." Miranda said to her boss all calm and collective.

"I see." He takes a puff of his cigarette again and looks at Lelouch's dossier.

Name: Lelouch Lamperouge  
><span>Race:<span> Human, Male.  
><span>Birth:<span> 12/5/2168. Earth,United States.  
><span>Family:<span> N/A.  
><span>Biotics:<span> N/A.  
><span>Occupation:<span> Cerberus Trainee.  
><span>Weapon of Choice: <span>Assault Rifle and Sniper Rifle.  
><span>Class:<span> Soldier, Engineer  
><span>Partner(s):<span> Kallen and Suzaku.

Lelouch was born on Earth by an unknown mother and father but was raised on the streets (Similar to John Shepard's background). Joined Cerberus with Kallen and Suzaku 2 years ago and was a born leader. As his first mission as a trainee, he was assigned to a human colony but faced an unknown enemy at the time. His whole squad was killed but he remains as the sole survivor of his group. Brilliant, Sharp minded, and a natural genius.

"Seems you want him to be part of his team Miranda." He said after reading Lelouch's dossier.

"He could learn a thing or two from the siblings sir, as do Kallen and Suzaku." Miranda says as she crosses her arms, "We've taught them the skills they need to survive this war, but the Shepard siblings can bring the best out of them. After all; he made an unlikely team with a C-Sec Turian officer, an Asari researcher, a Krogen mercenary, a Quarian on her pilgrimage and 2 Alliance soldiers. If humanity can survive this war, they'll be one of those people to save the galaxy."

"You sound assured that Lelouch is going to be something Miranda." He places the data pad on the table next to him, "If you believe Lelouch and the others can learn from them, I'll make sure that they are added to his group."

"You think the siblings are going to work with us sir? I'm sure that they've crossed our path couple times during his time as an Alliance Soldier." She asks him with a curiosity tone in her voice.

"I believe so Miranda. Even if our goals are different, we want to stop the reapers." He says as he looks at the other dossiers of Kallen Kozuki and Suzaku Kururugi.

Name: Kallen Kozuki.  
><span>Race:<span> Human, Female.  
><span>Birth:<span> 3/29th/2168. Earth, Japan.  
><span>Family:<span> Unnamed father, Ms. Kozuki (Mother).  
><span>Biotics:<span> N/A  
><span>Occupation:<span> Cerberus Trainee, Rookie Pilot.  
><span>Weapon of Choice:<span> SMG and Pistol.  
><span>Class:<span> Infiltrator  
><span>Partner:<span> Lelouch

Kallen Kozuki was born on Earth of an old known European family and is an heir to her families legacy. After hearing the death of her older brother from an unknown Terrorist organization, Kallen wants to find out who was the group that killed her older brother. She asked the Alliance to find out who was the group but they didn't take her seriously but Cerberus took her serious as they are in the search of the unknown group and she joins Cerberus in the search as well. A gifted shot and a fiery personality.

Name: Suzaku Kururugi  
><span>Race:<span> Human, Male.  
><span>Birth:<span> 7/10th/2168  
><span>Family:<span> Unnamed mother, Genbu Kururugi (father)  
><span>Biotics<span>: N/A  
><span>Occupation:<span> Cerberus Trainee  
><span>Weapon of Choice:<span> Assault Rife and Heavy Pistol  
><span>Class:<span> Shock Trooper  
><span>Partner:<span> Lelouch

Suzaku Kururugi was born on Earth by an unknown mother and Genbu Kururugi, the former prime minister of Japan before his assassination on 5/29th/2183. No one knows who the true assassin was but everyone suspected Suzaku Kururugi as the prime suspect but due to lack of evidence, Suzaku was cleared of all charges as he was away in a police academy to sign up as an Alliance Soldier but there were signs of mental incapability because of some trauma events during his training and hearing his father was killed. After clearing waivers, Suzaku went into deep psychological training and getting over his past traumas, he would enlist to Cerberus.

"They have no idea what they are getting into." He places the dossiers on his stool, "If they are to survive this, both Shepard's are to test them and gain their loyalty. They are going to need a team if they are to stop these 'disappearances' from the colonies." He takes a puff of his cigarette.

"Understood sir." Miranda says as she was about to leave the room but her boss stops her.

"Miranda."

"Yes sir?" She turns around and looks at her boss.

"Tell the kids that they are to be in the Lazarus project, I suspect that someone might hinder our plans to bring back the Shepard siblings." Miranda nods and exits the room. Unknown to Miranda, a raven haired teen heard the conversation between his boss and the high ranking soldier.

'So my friends and I are to be assigned to Commander Shepard's group huh?' he was baffled to hear that coming from Miranda. 'Seems I got someone to learn from at least.' He turns around and heads back to his quarters since it's late even though they are close to the sun and there is no moon.

* * *

><p><strong>That ends the chapter guys, it was to introduce the CG character's background and have them be part of the team. Just like the dossier, each one of them was given a title when Shepard does their loyalty missions like Miranda's The Prodigal.<strong>

**Lelouch: Zero  
><strong>**Kallen: Cerberus's Ace  
><strong>**Suzaku: Cerberus's Knight**

**They are all based from their anime selfs; Lelouch being the terrorist leader Zero, Kallen being the Ace of the Black Knights and Suzaku being the knight of princess Euphemia. **

**Their roles are the future successor's of Shepard siblings, especially Lelouch and Kallen while Suzaku will have the role as Garrus Vakarian in the future. One of the character from CG will appear as an antagonist.**

**Who should be the siblings main affection? Since the player can choose who they interact whenever you are male or Femshep in the series. Lelouch's main love is Kallen but just like in the beginning, they don't get along until later in the series. **

**Hope to hear from you guys soon, I plan on making the chapters longer in the future and as always, I'll talk to you all later. **


End file.
